oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fenrir
Fenrir is a martial art that originates in the north of the world, a harsh, cold wasteland, inhabited by only a few sparse populations. These populations invariably utilised a fighting style which allowed them to manipulate the ice and cold around them as if it was a tangible material. Indeed, observant smiths have drawn a similarity between how users of this martials art shape ice and the shaping of metal by a blacksmith. Whilst using these techniques, users of are able to percieve the faint shape of the head of a feral beast surrounding the user's arms. Description This fighting style aims to incapacitate an opponent as quickly as possible, usually through freezing them solid. Therefore, many of the techniques used focus on moving the opponent into a submissive position, usually on the ground, and then applying a strong hold to the opponent so that they can be frozen. There are also other more brutal techniques which have been shown to shatter the opponent once frozen, literally destroying their body. Others have employed a palm strike to drive the freezing cold into an opponent, freezing them almost instantaneously. The freezing ability itself seems to be an ability unique to Northeners, though this could be because only Northeners have been shown using Fenrir, indicating that the freezing ability, referred to as Cryo, is a derivative of the fighting style itself. Techniques Ōkami-nage (オオカミ投げ, lit. Wolf Throw): A basic technique which throws the opponent over the user's shoulder with considerable force. When executed by even a low-level practitioner it is sufficient to fling the opponent many meters, damaging objects and structures in their path. The real strength of this technique comes into play when used against high-speed opponents. This throw is powerful enough when used by itself, however by combining the momentum of the opponent into the throw it becomes very powerful indeed, and this power only increases the higher the speed of the opponent. Whatsmore, this technique does not require the user to catch their opponent, as it is executed on the moment of impact with the opponent. The user traps the appendage used to strike against their own body with an arm, and then flings the opponent up and over the user's shoulder. Gekikō Fuyu (激昂冬, lit. Winter's Howl): One of the staple techniques of frost manipulation. The user thrusts their open palm forward whilst harnessing the freezing capabilities of Cryo. This results in a continuous blast of cold that freezes the opponent. The power of this technique is proportional to the freezing ability of the practioner's Cryo, which is in turn related to the skill the practioner has with Fenrir as a whole. Therefore as the practioner's level of skill withthis fighting style increases, so does their Gekikō Fuyu technique. This trait soldifies the Winter's Howl as a staple of this style, and makes it highly usable at all levels of combat. Trivia *Fenrir is based on the real-life martial art of Judo, a style that revolves around attempting to throw your opponent to the ground, and then pin them there in order to prevent any further movement.